


Wishes Upon A Star

by masadora



Series: Star Light, Star Bright [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Gen, M/M, i'll add them as they come - Freeform, not necessarily chronologically, ships and characters will be added as they appear, small snippets that didn't fit in star light star bright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masadora/pseuds/masadora
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in theStar Light, Star BrightHoshimeguri AU.





	Wishes Upon A Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little snippet that I kinda wanted to include but never found the place for, and before I knew it, the main story's plot had gotten too far ahead to slot the scene in...I'm sure this will happen again in the future, so here's a collection of drabbles.

Riku's head of bright red hair is easy to spot, sticking out like a sore thumb wherever he goes – but right now, he's heading  _away_ from their conference room. Tenn pauses, then turns on his heels and follows him. Did Riku get the directions mixed up? It has only been a week since his arrival with the rest of Lama's soldiers, and the tower's maze-like hallways can be easy to get lost in.

He catches up to him at the end of the hall. “Riku, are you coming to the meeting?”

“I’ll be there in a moment!” Riku’s response is muffled behind everything he's holding. “As soon as I drop these off.”

There are three boxes in his arms, stacked precariously on top of each other until they reach higher than the tuffs of his hair. Tenn frowns. “Let me help you with that.”

“Don't worry, it’s fine!”

“It’s not,” Tenn says, and reaches forward.

Riku tips it out of the way. “These are too heavy for you, Tenn-nii.”

It’s surreal that a day would come when Riku seems to be trying to coddle _him_. “You’re the last person that should be carrying heavy things,” Tenn admonishes. Then, ignoring Riku’s protests, he takes the two boxes at the top–

–And almost tips over from the full brunt of their weight.

“What’s _in_ these things, rocks?” he gasps, teetering from side to side as his arms scream in protest.

“Metal, actually. Lama specializes in steel, you know?” Riku says. He gives a small laugh and, to Tenn’s disbelief, shifts his remaining box to one hand while he reaches over to take back the second one from Tenn. “See, I told you it would be too heavy.”

Even one box is a strain to carry, and by the time they reach Riku’s destination, Tenn’s fingers are cramping from how hard he’s gripping at the edges. He steals a glance at Riku, but he doesn’t seem winded in the slightest. The blue uniformed emblems that he’s come to associate with Lama’s strengthening spells aren’t active, either, so he’s not being helped along by magic.

And to think that Riku used to grow tired just from carrying their schoolbags.

They set down the boxes in one of the designated storage rooms, and Riku blinks upon noticing Tenn's stares. “Is something the matter, Tenn-nii?”

“...No, not at all,” Tenn says, after a short pause. “Let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an honest attempt at fic planning, but there's still some ideas that I wasn't able to work into the main story neatly...like this one. And I'm anticipating that there's gonna be a lot more as _Star Light, Star Bright_ progresses, most of them slice-of-life flavoured, and I made this so I'd have somewhere to dump all those drabbles, haha. Anything that didn't make it inside the main story will go here. (And maybe _this_ drabble was written in anticipation for the reveal about to take place in the main story.)
> 
> If you somehow found yourself here without reading _Star Light, Star Bright_ , please read that first. None of this will make sense without it, because it's an AU of the Hoshimeguri AU that has very little to do with the canon set-up.
> 
> Let me know what you think with a kudos or comment! I'm also on twitter **[@rhythmxecho!](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)**


End file.
